Broken
by HonoraryCullen1987
Summary: Bella got royally screwed by Lady Karma now she's broken, She needs salvation, could that salvation be in a little cafe with a man named Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat in the middle of my bedroom feeling what can only be described as utterly broken, my heart shattered not by love but by life, by karma, by that bitch! I hated her for all she had done to me, I wasn't a bad person and to be perfectly honest I just I couldn't believe life could change so drastically.

For one I was powerful, rich and beautiful, not too long ago I would have been beating men off with a stick. I would have walked down the middle of the highstreet completely naked with nothing but a few diamonds on and would have lapped up the attention, after all I had worked hard, sooo hard, I had left behind all my young needs I never went out partying and drinking alcohol with my friends when I should have been working. Instead I was working, in libraries, my head in book's, studying, getting straight A's, and then there was the work-out's I did, despite the 12 hours I'd spend studying I'd do 2 hours everynight in the gym after all I didn't come from a rich background If i wanted to make a name for myself I had to work hard for it. Work harder than all of them put together. After all my hard work was I only allowed just a few years of happiness albeit a bit stressful at times but happy is there a quota on happiness these days, now I was left half the woman I was before, I'm Scarred I'm hideous and worst of all, I'm broken. My horrible new face in all of the papers, my bloody face spread across the front page, I didn't like it one bit. You'd think a cop's daughter would be shown a bit of sensitivity but no I'm not seen as a human after all I'm rich and powerful, isn't it what we deserve to have something taken away from us.

Sitting on my bedroom floor staring at those newspapers was not doing me or my brain any good, it was driving me crazy. 'I need to get out of here' I spoke out loud, then I laughed when I looked around and realised that I was alone, my dad back home in forks after our arguement and me alone, my so called PA/Entourage nowhere to be seen when you actually need help. The thought of going out on my own at this moment was unbearable I would rather jump in a bathtub full of water with a toaster in my hands than go out on my own. Call me crazy or paranoid but I know they stare it's hard not to.

I sat there for 10 minutes, my eyes closed, listening to my slightly weezy breaths in and out, in and out, in and out, when i opened my eyes I felt a little lighter and got myself up off of the floor and opened the door to my huge closet and began searching for the baggiest, darkest, clothes I could find, I ended up pulling out an old college sweatshirt and baggy jeans, I pulled them on and reached for the nearest shades and hat I could find, if i was going out on my own I was making it as easy on myself as possible.

I walked out the closet and sighed thinking of the beautiful clothes I used to wear, the kinda clothes that said 'I'm amazing and beautiful and you need to know me', I doubted I'd ever have the balls to wear that stuff now. So I settled for looking a bit like Britney mid breakdown. I stood in front of the doorway, picking my keys up and jamming them into my pocket and sneaking a quick glimpse in my hallway mirror, I had to laugh at myself right now it was so tragic i'd usually never wear this outside my home. I sighed and left the safety of my home, I already wanted to go back inside and I'd only just left I locked the door and shuffled down the hallway my head down my hood pulled up and just watching the occassional pair of feet walk by as I took the stairs down to the lobby.

Phil the security guard gave me the sympathy stare/smile, I loathe the stare/smile when you catch people staring at things they shouldn't and then get guilty, fuck i'd rather they just point and laugh at me or gawk at me its better than pity. 'Hi phil' I said quitely as I strolled past his little station near the elevator. 'Hi Bella how are you this fine morning?' he said with a nervous smile on his face. God how i'd like to punch him right now 'I'm perfect phil thank you' I said as my feet unconsusly sped up I pushed the huge glass doors to the building open and hailed a cab.

'Where to lady?' the greasy cab driver asked not even bothering to turn in his seat to look at me instead looking in the mirror. 'Erm, actually I don't know..' I said being honest with this complete stranger 'I want to go somewhere quiet, please?' I said quietly as I stared out the window at all the people rushing around, I exhaled and muttered under my breath 'useless utterly worthless'. Then I heard a man clearing his throat, I realised i was in a cab and that the driver wanted my attention, I looked up at where he was, he had actually turned and said 'Well I know a lovely little cafe it isn't much to look at but it's relaxing a nice place to clear your head and the cuppa's are only £1' he said his face smiling at me for once without the sympathy it usually got me nowadays. 'Erm... sounds perfect, thank you'. He drove in silence, I didn't talk and I just sat there not moving my hands pushed under my thighs and just stared out the window as London wizzed by outside. 'That'll be £15 love... actually this ones on me and when you get in there be sure to ask for Edward he makes an amazing cuppa and aint to hard on the eyes' he said with a wink at me I'm sure he thought my problems were boy related or something and great another pretty boy to stare at. Oh joy. 'Thank you' I mumbled numbly as I opened the door and stepped back out into cold, fresh air. The cab left and I looked at the really, really small cafe and inwardly grinned its amazing small, quiet and hopefully I won't get any attention here.

I walked up to the door and pushed it open walking into the cafe that was sooo warm it felt like i was being hugged all over with hot water bottles. I walked to the back of the room and sat at a little table, and started to arrange the sauce packets into alphabetical order damn my bloody OCD tendancies. 'Well someone really likes little packets of sauce' I heard as someone laughed lightly, I was about to shout at whoever was there but as I looked up and saw the man's face I was blown away I litterally felt my mouth form an O shape as I exhaled the breath I didn't realise I'd held in anticipation of my arguement with this minimum wage worker. He was stunning, and had the most amazing laughter it was like chiming it hurt my cheeks not to smile it was powerful laughter. 'Sorry I didn't mean to offend you it's just you seemed to really like those' he said jerking his thumb at the condiments i had my hands on still. Dear god he even has amazing hands, so pretty i said in my head. I just couldn't stop staring I'm sure he thought I was special or something. 'Soooo, what can I get for you?' he said unleashing the full magnitude of his amazing god given smile. It was a lovely cheshire cat grin it was amazing. I found my voice and said 'Just a cup of tea please, the cab driver said that a guy called Edward makes a nice cuppa here', 'Well I do even if I do say so myself' he said still smiling at me. I just had to remember to keep breathing I told myself as I gave Edward a small smile and looked back to the condiments my hands were clutching at. 'Okay It won't take long to make and how about I throw you something a lil' extra special with it' he said as I heard his steps grow further away from me. I breathed out again and finally dropped my little packets of sauce.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I would like to say a big thank you to my wonderful Beta 'MadissonRP' who I had a lot of useful changes from she's wonderful and you should all go check out her writing she's truly ace, her story is called 'Now You're My Whole Life'. You can find her in my Favourite Stories section.  
**

**So this is the second chapter I hope you all like it and give this story a chance I know it isn't smutty to the max yet or at all but hopefully that will change and if not it should still be a good story.**

**I'm being greedy with A/N's today so there are 2 one for the before and the after.**

**Eeek! I'm nervous I really enjoyed writing this chapter I hope you all enjoy and review.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2_

Edward had been sitting next to me for some time now, staring at his cup of tea.

'You don't have to sit with me, if you have things to do, work to do, that's okay' I said avoiding his piercing green eyes.

He cleared his throat 'Actually... I'm quite enjoying just being in your company' he paused and scanned the empty coffee shop 'and this place is completely empty as per usual so the company is very much appreciated'. He said gesturing animatedly at the empty tables around us.

I let it go because, well to be honest despite the fact that he did probably have jobs to do I was kind of pleased to have some company for once, even if he was a near enough complete stranger to me.

Edward didn't stare and I liked that. I would catch him looking at me out of the corner of his eye but that's to be expected when you look like I do. When I caught him looking he'd just smile and continue staring into his cup or looking out of the window.

And he was right this place was deserted, the only customer in this place in the last hour since I'd been here was some old guy who decided that having a scratch of his nuts in public was acceptable behaviour, the fact that he had then proceeded to sniff said hand was just stepping way over the mark.

_I know right, EW!_

I had to laugh though, both I and Edward had been sitting together since he bought me my first cup of tea over – I was now on my fifth cup, and we hadn't spoken much just sat together.

But we watched this guy, we watched him the entire time and well I'd be damned if Edward didn't get more attractive when he unleashed the power of his laughter on couldn't stop himself when he saw the guys face scrunch up at the smell of his own nut sack.

_He's gorgeous, his eyes, his smile, his laugh – Bella No! stop this! Your crushing on a complete stranger, remember what happened last time you did this with a stranger. Stupid! Get your act together! Self preservation remember!_

I took a deep breath and attempted to distract myself from Edward. My head was right I needed to be more careful.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing when I looking over to Edward and he sat there, tears filling his eyes and his hands on his belly, gasping for breath as he laughed the way you do when your two.

His laughter was really infectious like some kind of strange disease that infects you until you can't do anything else but laugh.

_So Stupid! Shut up brain I'm laughing for the first time in over 6 months get over it._

We both looked over at the Nut Scratcher, who quickly left the coffee shop while throwing a filthy look in our direction. _Geez! If looks could kill._

Edward managed to compose himself long enough to lean over to me and whisper.

'Scratch and Sniff'.

The laughter started all over again. After a while my sides started to hurt like hell and thank god the laughter finally died.

Once we had both recovered from Scratch and Sniff hysteria, we sat in silence yet again. Edward carried on doing that look again.

Until eventually he said in a gentle voice, 'So, Bella tell me what do you do for a living?'

He leaned onto the table and his stunningly perfect face was watching mine, probably staring or just curious. Those Green eyes scanning my features, Just then he exhaled, his lips pouted slightly and my eyes immediately began staring at them.

I realised he was waiting for me to talk. He was dazzling me, his beauty was really stunning.

_Oh fuck, Bella why are you letting yourself get dazzled by a complete stranger. Stranger Danger! Remember!_

I had to hand it to my brain, it was right, I was being stupid with my past still fresh in my mind I should know better but I wanted to be able to be normal and just speak to strangers without worrying what could happen.

'Excuse me?' I muttered forgetting completely what the question was he had just asked.

_Way to sound Retarded Bella. You are a Dick!_

'I was just wondering what kind of job you do, been as your in the shop at this time of the day and you know not at work?' he said his lips pulling up into yet another dazzling smile, showing off his rows of pearly white perfect teeth.

_Ccccrap!_

Something I found strange was, I mean Edward was the most beautiful man I had ever seem or met and he worked here, in this crappy coffee shop. Strange.

'I'm a, well I was a...' sucking in a wheezy breath I finished my sentence 'I used to own a modelling agency but, erm you could say I'm unemployed now'.

I forced a small smile and looked away from his eyes that I know were still staring at me, probably with some kind of sympathy and all the other pathetic emotions I seeing in people's eyes. The look that said Poor Girl.

I took my bottom lip into my mouth and clamped my teeth down hard onto it,

I could feel the warm, bitter tears filling my eyes and I begged myself not to let them fall.

_Not now don't let anyone see you cry Bella, especially not him a stranger. STOP IT NOW! _

Then I felt Edward's warm hand pressed against my scarred cheek, his thumb rubbing under my eye as he caught one of my bitter, traitor tears as it fell.

He ran his thumb down to my mouth and gently removed my sore bottom lip from the vice grip I currently had it in.

_What are you doing Bella, move his hand away, this is weird you don't let someone touch you like this when you've only known then for, oh, an hour or so give or take. Fucking Hell your stupid!_

I kicked myself inside for letting him touch me, I felt vulnerable really vulnerable.

I guess I let him touch me because it felt nice to feel tenderness from someone's touch rather than the cold and sterile touch's of doctors and nurses or the awkward touch's I got from Charlie. It wasn't his fault he didn't know how to properly show affection especially when he saw me so fragile and sick in hospital.

Honestly he didn't seem dangerous a little forward maybe, definitely not Stranger Danger poster material.

It felt like he was trying to show he accepted me that he could see me for the real me not the scarred woman I am now.

I hated to admit it but I had now let my scars define who I was, they controlled every ounce of me, every molecule of my being was controlled by those two hard red scars that were stretched across my face and the others on my body. Not yet faded and still so tender.

They were now the things that made my mind up for me, they were the reason I no longer had a job technically and the reason why I could never show my face in my own business again.

To see those stunningly beautiful women, who I actually paid as I was still technically their manager on paper, would make me feel so tiny that I'd be really surprised if I didn't just shrink and fall down into the grooves of the office flooring to never be found again.

Edward cleared his throat, pulling me back out of my self-destructive thoughts.

'Bella, look at me' he said softly.

I bravely lifted my eyes up from staring at the tabletop and looked at him.

'You are a gorgeous woman despite your obvious sadness, I know your hiding away the true Bella and well that's the Bella I want to get to know if that's okay? I know this is weird because we've only just met but how else do you meet people' he said raising an eyebrow.

_He has a point, He will always be a stranger to me unless I take a chance and get to know him._

_I am so pathetic it isn't even funny anymore._

'Edward, I Er.. I'm not sure I can do that, I don't go out in public much anymore, it's just too hard. I'm sor'.

I was about to apologise when Edward's finger came to my lips in a stopping me.

'Bella we can have a date at my place or maybe yours whatever you want, no pressure, whichever way you're comfortable'.

He pointed to his chest with his thumb. 'Plus I'll cook and well I don't want to sound big headed but I'm a great cook'. He smiled at me and then said 'My mother tells me so'.

I couldn't help it but that last sentence made butterflies flip, flap around in my stomach and the biggest smile spread across my face, I'm ashamed to admit it hurt, I didn't smile much these days it was a shame.

A smile can really change your day and fuck it really was contagious.

'Okay Edward sounds perfect, can we do it at your place though mines a little all over the place at the moment'.

In reality I just didn't want him seeing how I had been living, the mess, the dirty clothes, the newspapers, it was a miserable chaos.

'Sure Bella, how about this tomorrow night, I know it's a Friday but well I finish early on Fridays and it gives me more time to make you the greatest meal you will ever eat, EVER!' he finished eagerly. Smiling a huge ass smile from ear to ear.

_What am I agreeing too, Stupid Bella!_

'That sounds really great, just erm, okay maybe text me your address and what time to be there and I'll see you then' I said nervously.

He handed me his little pad and pencil to write my number down on. I wrote the 11 digits neatly in the center of the pad with my name underneath.

_Way to be OCD about it._

'Sure thing Bella, Can't wait'.

As we were sitting there grinning at each other like a couple of schoolchildren, the bell rang out from above the shop door signalling that Edward had a new customer. That makes a grand total of 3 today.

'So Friday our date, I'll text you the details later tonight, I'm happy you said yes to me', he whispered the last part to me.

He pushed his chair back from the table and got up from his seat, just as he was about to turn away and head to his rare new customer, he spun on his heels and looked down at me, looking nervous for the first time since we'd met.

Leaning down to me he placed quite possibly the gentlest kiss I have ever had onto my cheek. My skin felt buzzed with this foreign electricity from his lips as they connected with my scarred skin.

_Erm, Bella have we totally just given up now, _**_YOU LET HIM KISS YOU!_**

I felt accepted by him, me as I am, scars and all.

It was like he wanted me even though he didn't know much about me.

I started to get excited at the prospect of seeing him again soon and I hadn't even left him yet.

_Wow pathetic was an understatement._

His lips left my skin and he winked, he grinned as he turned to serve his customer.

_Okay that was sexy, he's sexy._

I looked down at the table and took a few moments to regain my composure I was starting to freak out I had been more than a little stupid especially when I let him kiss me.

_Yes I agree you have been stupid so fucking stupid, but hey at least if we get a repeat of last time, then heck at least he'll be hotter this time Bella._

But dear god did it feel amazing to just feel accepted again.

Reaching down to the floor I grabbed my handbag and felt inside for my purse, my brain still not working or working overtime I couldn't seem to decide which one It was.

My fingers found purchase and I grabbed the little leather purse, popping it open I pulled out a fiver and placed it on the little saucer in the middle of the table. I shut my purse and threw it back into my mulberry bag.

Standing up from the table I headed to the door, I had an appointment to go to and I can't be late.

Catching a glance at Edward smiling as he spoke to his new customer, who oddly enough seemed to look uncannily like Phil Collins?

Hell they could have been twins separated at birth, it was freaky.

I waved goodbye to him as I pulled the door open, the little bell dinging again as the door shut behind me.

I had walked away from the coffee shop feeling a lot better about myself than I had in the last 6 months and 3 days since my incident.

I couldn't believe someone as stunning and perfect as Edward had actually asked me out, without me even flirting or anything. I had been just miserable old me, the same emotion I seemed to be wearing a lot these days until now that is.

Now I wear happy and hopeful, It felt amazing, like a breath of fresh air after being locked in a cage for months.

_**Amazing!**_

I smiled to myself as I hailed a cab, I stumbled in and sat on the smelly old backseat, '122 Brook Street, It's the Brook Street Clinic' I said to the driver as we pulled away into the surprisingly quiet London afternoon traffic.

Staring out of the window at the world whirling by, I was surprised when we pulled up to the sidewalk and my eyes focused on the white and gold sign next to the black door, which said '_Brook Street Clinic. Specialist - '._

'Thanks driver', I said as I handed him a twenty, 'Keep the change'. He took it with a nod and a smile.

I walked the four steps to the black door and walked through the doorway into the always peaceful atmosphere of the Brook Street Clinic.

Dr. Cullen was my doctor and to be honest he didn't look old enough to have his own clinic and years of experience but he claimed he was.

He was one of the best doctor I had ever been treated by, my dad made sure of that, he had explained everything to me about my surgeries in full and about how long it would take until the scars would be fully healed and If I wanted it how long until I would be able to start looking into cosmetic treatments.

I wasn't sure if I could handle more surgery after the 3 painful procedures I'd already endured that left me in tears for days, even weeks after, begging the nurse to give me more pain meds.

The last one wasn't too bad but the first one was enough to make me consider ending things to give up on life.

'Good Morning Miss. Swan' Alice greeted me pleasantly as always 'How are you today?' she stood smiling holding out to me the lemon yellow sheet of paper on a clipboard as usual.

'I'm doing better today Alice, thanks for asking, How are you Alice?' I said sincerely and even added a small smile. Which she seemed to enjoy, well she was a nice girl.

'I'm fantastic' she said with a huge smile, 'Mr. Cullen's just finishing up with another patient, he won't be long, If you could just complete the form as usual and take a seat he really won't be long now'.

I took the clipboard from her elegant and slim hand and headed to the nearest chair. I sat down and completed the five questions I knew so well.

_Pain – 5_

_Mood - 8_

_Yes_

_No_

_Sometimes_

I placed the clipboard on the seat next to me and watched Alice as she continued her duties and occasionally answering the phone with her high but pleasant voice saying 'Good Afternoon, Brook Street Clinic, How may I help you?' and always with a smile on her face.

I eventually started thinking back to when Edward kissed me. It was crazy how much I enjoyed that little peck, to normal people that probably wouldn't even really register as a kiss it would have been just a friendly peck on the cheek but to me it was more. It was him showing me that I didn't need to worry or be afraid of him and me.

_That's crazy and you know your just making up excuses now Bella._

' will see you now Bella' Alice chirped from her seat as she tapped away gently at her computer.

I looked over to Dr. C's door to notice Tyler another of his regular's leaving and he gave me a sheepish smile. He was sweet, we hadn't spoken just the odd smile her and there but our appointments always seemed to be close to each others.

I walked over to the door, my clipboard in hand and my other on the doorknob as I twisted and pushed the door open.

'Well Good Afternoon Bella, please take a seat' Dr. Cullen said his pale skin always making him look slightly vamp-ish, his blonde hair always immaculate as was his powder blue shirt and tie combo he was so fond of.

I smiled as I made my way to the fancy silk chair in front of his desk.

His hand was stretched out across the desk waiting for my clipboard as was usual for our appointments, he took it and quickly looked it over.

'So Bella, this looks better, promising' he said with a smile as he looked up from the lemon yellow page, 'so your pain levels seem a lot better than last time we met, are you still on the painkillers I prescribed?' he asked.

'I take them once on a morning and on an evening. I only take them when I need them during the day which isn't often now'.

'Okay, fantastic well I'm going to lower the dosage to 200mg now instead of the 500mg you usually take, as long as your happy that the pain isn't bad'.

'How about the scars Bella, any discomfort or pain lately?'.

'Honestly there a little sore still and really tight but pain wise not much really, the ones on my face aren't as bad as this one' I said gesturing to my stomach and chest.

Dr. Cullen just nodded as he wrote on his notepad, in typical doctor scrawl.

'So, Bella I need to do a physical examination on you again today just to see how the scars are healing especially how the bigger scar on your stomach and chest area is healing. And then we can see if we can arrange you an appointment with Dr. Aro who might be able to help reduce the notice-ability of your scars should you want it done as it is purely cosmetic procedure and it isn't necessary, but we will have to schedule it for another couple of months time should these scars be healing well. Just to be on the safe side Bella, you understand.'

I walked over to the examination table, taking off my sweatshirt and placing it on the table. I sat on the table and swung my legs around and up onto the table, the paper crinkling underneath me as I shifted to lie down.

Dr. Cullen came over and looked over my scars, noting the skin texture and checking for any signs of skin puckering or pain as he touched and prodded at the long, ugly, red scar that ran all the way down my chest over my right breast and passing down my stomach and straight through my belly button stopping just before my hip bone it curved across the front of my body and well it was hard not to feel disgusted every time I looked at it.

I winced as Dr. Cullen pressed on a partially sensitive part of the scar on my stomach.

'Sorry Bella' he said as he continued his examination.

He then began checking the scar's that travelled from each corner of my mouth and pulled up towards my ears. These scars not feeling half as sensitive as my deeper body scar was. But well they were just as ugly, I mean a scar on your body can be hidden these couldn't and the skin was still too sore to have make-up on it.

'Thank you Bella, you can get dressed again now. Right well I'm happy with the way both the scars are healing, I will look at setting you up with a consultation for a few months time with Dr. Aro so you can discuss with him your options for cosmetic treatments if you feel you want any more surgery at this time.'

I nodded as I pulled the sweatshirt back down covering my stomach and the scar back up, and began smoothed my hair down again as it fell trailed down my back.

'Sounds great Dr. Cullen, thank you so much for all your help.'

He handed me my new prescription together with yet another of his business cards.

'Call me if you need to you are not alone in this Bella, it's a big change in your life and you don't need to rush into any more surgeries if you don't feel ready, that's what I'm here for. Okay, Alice will arrange a new appointment with you before you leave.... Oh and Bella are you still seeing Rose for your therapy sessions, don't forget you can ask for more if you panic or feel stressed she's a great psychiatrist?

'Yup things are going okay and we see each other twice a week now she's helping me it's just going to take time she says and thank you again for all you've done for me so far Dr. Cullen' I said with sincerity.

'How many times do I have to ask you Bella, call me Carlisle' he said with a smile as he gave me a friendly hug as always.

'See you in another two weeks Carlisle.'

* * *

**A/N Again:**

**Okay well that was the 2nd chappy I hope you all really enjoyed it, Bella's story is rather complex so it will take some time to get to know how she got so badly scarred and why.**

**Edward is a sweet guy in this story, he may seem a little weird but that's purely because these chapters have been from B's point of view and at the moment with the drugs and the trauma she's been going through. She struggles to see things clearly and to not panic a lot of the time.**

**I don't know much about actual medications people are given for treatment of injuries such as Bella so if you do know, please feel free to PM me and I can work it into the story more.**

**You will be happy to know that Carlisle isn't gone he will be back in this story quite a lot hopefully if the route I'm planning for B and Edward works out the way I have it. Also a lot of Esme.**

**If you have questions put them in a review, I always answer reviews or PM's. Because well I enjoy getting them and hearing that you enjoy my work so keep 'em coming.**

**All those Alice fans fear not she and other Cullens will feature just not that prominently.**

**Chapter 3 is in the works as we speak.**

**See you soon.**

**Love,**

**HonoraryCullen1987**

**x  
**


End file.
